Practicando arquería
by Princess Merida
Summary: Este es mi primer one shot de Brave y el primer fanfic de Brave que publico. Está basado en una escena eliminada de la película, pero os advierto que no es nada especial, aún así, espero que os guste tanto como a mí


Practicando arquería

Brave One Shot

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia principal pertenecen a Brenda Chapman, Steve Pilcher y Mark Andrews. Yo sólo los utilizo para escribir una historia.

Nota de la autora: Este es mi primer one shot y el primero que escribo sobre Brave también, así que no os impresionéis si no es nada especial. Aún así espero que os guste ^-^:

Dedicado con mucho cariño y afecto a una de las mejores amigas que he conocido online y la mejor que he conocido en FanFiction, en el día de su vigésimo quinto cumpleaños:

Moira Elizabeth Mannard (HAFanForever)

Amanecía un hermoso día de verano en las tierras altas de Escocia. Empezaba a brillar un sol radiante y espléndido y corría una brisa fresca a través de los abundantes bosques escoceses. En el reino de DunBroch, la princesa Merida dormía profundamente mientras su madre la reina Elinor ya estaba levantada y en su habitación peinando su largo cabello castaño claro y recogiéndoselo en una coleta que unía sólo algunos mechones de su pelo y el resto lo dejaba suelto y libre. Cuando terminó de cepillar su larga melena, se miró en su espejó y contempló su aspecto. Después se dio la vuelta y miró a su marido, el rey Fergus, durmiendo plácidamente en su cama y sonrío al ver su expresión alegre mientras dormía. Pensó que ya era hora de que Merida y él se despertaran, pero antes de interrumpir sus sueños, bajó al salón comedor a desayunar. Justo cuando terminó su desayuno, Fergus bajó a tomar el suyo:

-Buenos días, cariño – saludó Fergus, sentándose en su silla.

-Buenos, días, cielo –respondió Elinor, levantándose de la suya.

Acto seguido, se acercó a la de Fergus y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla:

-Voy a despertar a Merida, ya es hora de que se levante – anunció antes de irse subiendo las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones superiores.

Al entrar en la habitación de Merida, se dirigió hacia las cortinas y las descorrió lentamente. Justo después se acercó a Merida y moviendo su hombro suavemente la despertó diciendo:

-Merida, arriba, es hora de levantarse.

Merida se dio la vuelta y puso su cabeza debajo de la almohada.

-Vamos, Merida.

Merida gimió desperezándose:

-Ya voy, ya me levanto – dijo bostezando.

Elinor se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta:

-Date prisa, cielo. No querrás desayunar tarde – después de eso, se fue cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Merida apartó las mantas, se desperezó una segunda vez y se levantó de la cama poniéndose sus zapatos. Luego, se dirigió a su armario, cogió su vestido turquesa oscuro (el que siempre solía llevar), se quitó su molesto corsé blanco y su camisón y se lo puso. Después de lavarse la cara, bajó a desayunar.

En el salón encontró a su madre, leyendo pergaminos, a su padre disfrutando de la comida y a sus hermanos poniéndose las botas con los pasteles de Maudie. Ella se sentó y empezó a comer. El resto del desayuno transcurrió con normalidad.

Cuando todos terminaron, cada uno se fue a hacer su trabajo: Fergus fue a practicar esgrima, los niños a jugar, Elinor a redactar algunas nuevas normas y Merida hoy tenía su día libre, así que se fue a dar un paseo con Angus.

Fue cabalgando y lanzando flechas hasta el Círculo de Piedras que estaba muy lejos de su castillo. Allí, descansó con Angus, echándose sobre la hierba en medio del círculo y contemplando el cielo azul despejado y sin una nube debido al tiempo veraniego.

Al volver, por la tarde, dejó a Angus en el establo y se fue a por una manzana. Cuando salió de la cocina, se dirigió al jardín, allí decidió practicar un poco de arquería. Consiguió acertar cinco dianas. Entonces, cuando acababa de dispararle a la última, vio que su madre se acercaba a ella sonriente:

-¿Puedo disparar yo también? – preguntó educadamente a su hija, tomando su arco mientras ella asentía extrañada. Se preguntaba que desde cuando su madre se interesaba por la arquería.

Elinor se concentró profundamente en la diana, tirando de la flecha como una verdadera experta, forzó el arco y disparó.

Consiguió una diana en pleno centro, para sorpresa de Merida que la miraba con la boca abierta:

-Cuando era joven, yo también practicaba arquería. Era la mejor de todo mi clan – se justificó Elinor. - No sólo lo heredaste de tu padre.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estabas tan molesta al ver que yo lo practicaba? – no pudo evitar preguntar Merida.

-Porque, cuando me casé con tu padre dejé de practicarlo y además, siempre quise que te comportaras como una princesa y esta no es una actividad propia de ellas.

-Pues, tú la practicabas.

-Supongo que, como tú, me consideraba una excepción a la regla.

Merida no se esperaba eso, pero le gustaba esa faceta de su madre. Al final, se pasaron toda la tarde practicando y acordaron repetirlo al día siguiente. Ahí se vio como su relación se fortalecía cada día más. Aquella tarde se dieron cuenta de que en el fondo no eran tan distintas como ellas creían. Elinor empezó a darse cuenta de que ella se parecía a su hija cuando era joven y Merida que cada vez sentía que se comportaba de un modo más maduro, como su madre.


End file.
